This invention relates generally to bicycle seats and more specifically to bicycle seats designed to relieve pressure on the genitalia of bicycle riders.
Bicycle seats are typically one-piece designs which minimize interference with the up and down movement of the rider's legs as he pedals the bicycle. A consequence of these designs is a lack of adequate support for the rider's buttocks and a tendency to exert undue pressure on the rider's genitalia. Recent studies are suggesting that medically undesirable consequences may result from pressure on the genitalia of riders who ride frequently and for extended periods of time.
There is a need for a bicycle seat of simple design and reasonably low cost that facilitates the up and down motion of the rider's legs while at the same time avoiding uncomfortable pressures on the rider's genitalia.